


The OTPodcast: Why Characters Have to Suffer

by prettybirdy979, The_OTP



Category: Cabin Pressure, Community (TV), Daredevil (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't Let Bad Things Happen to Good Foggys, Embedded Audio, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Podcast, Romantic Angst, Sherlock Should Not Be Comforting Anyone, Suffering, Torture, Unrequited Love, Whump, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In Episode 4, we talk about angst, whump and hurt/comfort. We share our favourite angsty tropes, discuss why our favourite male characters are so pretty when they suffer, and generally take an emo plunge into the depths of our sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Why Characters Have to Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
